


Two Demons an Angel and a Deal

by Lapis_trashqueen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angels, Blow Jobs, Demons, Double Penetration, F/F, Multi, Pharmoicy - Freeform, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis_trashqueen/pseuds/Lapis_trashqueen
Summary: Moira and Fareeha are demons and Angela is an angel. What happens next might surprise you.





	Two Demons an Angel and a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! This is my first ever work and it is based of [this picture I saw on tumblr.](https://nekitoototo.tumblr.com/post/170545981401/2-demons-1-angel)  
> I know it was originally futa porn, but I'm a trans woman and seeing this gave me all sorts of ideas.

Angela walked into the bar, a wave of sounds and smells hitting her as she passed the threshold. The bar was fairly filled with patrons milling about with drinks, and holding conversations. Looking around Angela spotted them almost immediately. A tall, redhead standing silently as her shorter dark haired companion talked up a girl who seemed to be flirting back. 

Crap. thought Angela as she approached the bar. She continued to steal glances at the three women further down the bar. The bartender handed her her drink. As she thanked him she noticed the third woman become upset with something the black haired woman had said and she walk away. 

Lucky break, Angela thought to herself as she sighed and walk over to the to women. "Ouch. What did your friend say to blow her shot?" Angela asked the tall woman who she hadn't notice say anything as long as she had been there. 

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" The redhead replied pointedly. 

"Well I figured she blew her shot so maybe you deserved a chance to pick up a pretty girl." Angela said confidently as reached out to touch the tall women's arm. A devilish grin quickly shown on the woman's face as she stared down Angela with her mismatched eyes. "I'm Angela. Pleasure to meet you" the blonde smirked back. 

"Likewise. I'm Moira and my "friend" is Fareeha" Moira said, gesturing to Fareeha who was sitting at the bar nursing her drink. She gave a small smile and waved at Angela after being mentioned. 

"Hey there Angela, you certainly have the looks to be an angel." The black haired woman said to Angela with a wink. She also turned in her chair to face the other two more. Angela blushed at the compliment. You'll see how true that is soon enough. Angela thought to herself as a grin began to spread on her face. 

"The two of us were actually hoping to pick someone up together" Moira said matter-of-factly, raising an eyebrow to Angela. "Is that something you'd be interested in angel?" Moira asked touching Angela's arm the same way the blonde had touched hers earlier. 

Angela was taken aback by how blunt this towering woman was. "That's very forward of you... um Moira" She managed to sputter. 

"I'm not one to beat around the bush." Moira replied. "That's more Fareeha's style, and is, I believe, the reason she "struck out" earlier." She continued. 

"Well some things require some finesse, and not everyone can be a blunt as you." Fareeha said jokingly. 

"I like the direct approach." Angela said turning from Fareeha to Moira and smiling. " So Where are we doing this?" She asked almost impatiently.

 

About 35 minutes later the three women were walking into a hotel room. Moira leading the way, and holding Angela's hand. Fareeha followed holing Angela's shoulder comforting and reassuring her. 

Once the door was shut and locked Moira turned and grabbed the blonde pulling her into a deep kiss. Her hand held the back of Angela's head and kept them close. As they made out Fareeha removed Angela's jacket and began caressing her arms.

Angela Moaned as she pulled away from Moira's lips. She turned to Fareeha and began kissing her.

Moira cleared her throat after a few moments. " I think there are some things we should discuss first before we go further." She said, looking expectantly at Fareeha. 

"Oh, of course." Angela said happily. 

"Well we're not exactly what you'd expect..." Moira began

"I know I'm not what you expected either," Angela interjected as a grin began to form.

Fareeha quickly chirped in "Wait are you trans too?"

Angela's girn fell as confusion covered her face "Wait trans? What? No I know your both demons, I'm an angel."

Moira and Fareeha were clearly shocked and unable to speak. 

"You two were summoned and had your deal, but you've stayed and I'm her to send you back to the Underworld. I am not afraid to use force if necessary." Angela spoke confidently as she began to shift into her angelic form. Not much was different about her, but she seemed more beautiful and two large white wings hung from her back.

Moira was the first to regain her composure "Well no use staying in this form I suppose." She too transformed, this time, more dramatically. Her skin turned purple and two horns grew from her red hair that seemed to shift colours so as not to clash with her purple skin. A thick tail, shaped like that of a lizard's, popped out from behind her, and darker purple spots ran the length of her tail as well as her right arm.

Fareeha followed suit with a similar transformation, only her skin turned a deep blue, her horns stuck up straight and slightly forward, instead of facing back like Moiras. Fareeha's tail was thinner and ended a heart shape. "You were right we were summoned but no deal was made. Our summoner ran away after we appeared." She spoke.

"We decided to try to strike a deal elsewhere, that's why we were at the bar. You know we can't return to the Underworld until we've made a deal, even if you banish us." Moira added.

Angela thought for a second "I see, still I can't have you going about striking deals with innocent people who didn't summon you." She said. "It looks like I'll have to kill you"

"Do you really want to try that against two more or less freshly summoned demons?" Moira asked, taking a threatening pose.

"Not particularly but despite that desire I came here prepared to do what I had to." Angela said.

"Well we could track down our original summoner and make them make a deal" Said Fareeha nonchalantly.

Angela began to think about that option "Hm I suppose so but that does require considerable effort." She said after her thoughts had finished.

"Or," Moira began, slyly looking toward Angela as she spoke. "We could make a deal with you."

"I'm not about to make a deal with any demons," Angela replied.

"Hold on a tick. We're succubi we don't make deals like other demons. All we do is allow people to express their lust." Fareeha said as she too looked slyly to Angela. "Plus you seemed interested in sleeping with us earlier. Was that all just a ruse?"

"You didn't need to kiss us when we came in earlier if you just wanted to get us alone you could have confronted us when the door shut." Moira added

Angela was flustered and began to blush at Fareeha and Moira's words. "Well I... um... I... do find you both very attractive and I am allowed some fun on my missions." She said.

"A deal then?" Moira asked, raising an eyebrow to the angel.

Angela sighed. "What exactly do you get out of it?” She asked.

"The satisfaction of sleeping with an angel of course." Fareeha said.

"Seriously?" Angela asked looking quizzically at the demons.

"Seriously." Both the demons replied at once.

Angela hesitated a moment or two. "Okay" She finally said, having made a decision. She grinned at the two demons. 

"Great." Fareeha replied "And you only glossed over it before, but Moira and I are both trans, so we have penises.”

"Oh right, that doesn't make a difference to me." Angela said the grin still on her face as well as the hungry look in her eyes.

"Perfect" Moira said as she closed the distance between her and Angela, kissing her. 

Angela leaned into the kiss and when it was done Fareeha was there waiting for her turn. And in a blur of kisses and hands the three undressed. Angela removed the her underwear as the two demons did the same. 

The air seemed to still a bit as the demons hesitated to remove their panties. After sharing a glance and a nod, though, they finished undressing. 

Angela stopped and took in the sight of the two beautiful demons that had managed to seduce her. "Wow, you two are gorgeous" Angela said. The demons smiled.

"What do you want to do with us, then?" Asked Moira seductively. 

“Well, I'd very much like to suck your... um" Angela gestured toward Moira and Fareeha's stiffening members. 

"You can just say cock, or dick, or whatever really we don't mind" Fareeha assured her.

"Oh okay tha-" Angela began " 

"Less talking and more sucking" Moira interrupted playfully as she placed a hand on Angela's shoulder and slightly pushed. Reminding Angela to get on her knees.

"Yes ma'am!" Angela said almost a bit too excited. She took both of the demon's cocks in her hands and brought Moira's to her mouth. She teased the head with her tongue and slowly inserted it into her mouth only to teasingly remove it before going past the head.

"You absolute tease." Moira moand

"If you don't like it I'll take it" Fareeha said as she moved Angela's head to the front of her cock.

Angela began the same gestures again on Fareeha, but began sucking more earnestly before long tease less than she had done to Moira. After a few moments she switched again and sucked Moiras dick while jerking off Fareeha's. 

Fareeha took Angela's hand off her dick as she got to her knees as well. "It's been a while since I've done this hope you don't mind sharing" She said, wrapping her hand around Moira's base.

"Uh uh" Angela moaned, Moira's cock still in her mouth, causing the demon to moan in turn. 

Fareeha and Angela took turns sucking Moira's hard length for a while. Then the two of them ran their tongues up and down Moira's shaft, and made out with the head between them. 

Moira's moans grew more and more with the two women sharing her cock. "That's enough of that for now" Moira said between moans.

Angela and Fareeha stood up. "What would you like now little angel?" Moira asked taking Angela's chin in her hand. 

"Please one of you fuck me" Angela said trying not to seem as desparte as she felt. 

Angela laid on her back on the edge of the bed opening her legs up invitingly. 

Fareeha took the invitation and slowly inserted herself into the angel. Angela's arousal made it easy for the demon to fill her, she moaned as Fareeha pushed herself to the hilt. 

As Fareeha began to thrust harder and harder into Angela, Moira ran her hands up and down Fareeha's body stopping on her breasts to squeeze and tug at her nipples. Fareeha moaned and began kissing her demon partner.

Then Moira's attention shifted to the angel laying there taking all of Fareeha's length. She began to play with Angela's breasts causing the angel to moan louder and louder. When she pressed her mouth to one of her breasts and began sucking the nipple angela almost started to scream, her pleasure enrapturing her. 

As Angela came down from her orgasm she urged Moira closer and started to play with her cock. "Would you like to suck it again?" Moira asked in response.

"Please." Was all Angela could get out still dealing with the post orgasm as well as Fareeha's continued thrusts.

Moira got into position and let the angel take her dick into her mouth, moaning the whole time.  
"Mmm is this what you like angel? To have two cocks in you at once?" asked Fareeha

All Angela could do was nod in response.

"Would you care to be double penetrated the other way?" Moira asked seductively.

Taking the cock out of her mouth and thinking for a second Angela replied " Yes, but please go slow."

"But of course, my angel" Said Moira smiling wickedly. She the began to prop Angela up and Fareeha lifted her the rest of the way off the bed. 

Now standing and fucking her Fareeha was at a much slower pace. Moira came around Angelas back and began to prod her rear with a moistened finger. Soon she was able to get one finger then soon after two into the angels ass. 

"Here we go" Moira said as she inserted herself into Angela's ass slowly. Angela let out a gasp then a moan as the demon entered her further and further. 

After a few slow pumps in her ass to get her comfortable both the demons began to pick up speed. 

Angela was so filled with pleasure she couldn't hear the loud moans escaping her. She love feeling this fullness and was on the verge of another orgasm.

Moira and Fareeha shared a kiss as Angela fell over the edge into pure pleasure almost possessed by her orgasm.

Angela's orgasm as well as the feeling of the other demons cock also inside the angel, soon had both the demons moaning. And they too followed into bliss letting out one cry after another.

Moira pulled out first and the other two collapsed on the bed followed by Moira.

All of them laid there panting and coming off their shared orgasmic high. "That was heavenly" Moira said with a chuckle. 

 

The next morning angela awoke in between the two demons. As she began to sit up the others two awoke.

"Good morning" Said the angel.

"Good afternoon, more like" Fareeha said looking toward the window.

"That was fantastic last night, but we made a deal" Angela said looking at the demons in bed with her.

"And we are happy to hold up our end of the bargain, and return to the underworld." Said Moira looking from Angela to Fareeha and back to Angela. 

"However there's no need to rush that, and though you have held up your end there's no reason we can't hold it up again." The demons grinned as they began to run their fingers along Angela's arms and body.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading. Constructive criticism welcome, transphobia/ rude comments that aren't helpful are right out.


End file.
